Rocketeer
by iWhitie
Summary: "Here We Go, Come With Me. There's a World out their that we should See, Take my hand, close your eyes, with you right Here I'm a Rocketeer Let's Fly" BrickXBlossom Fanfic. One Shot. Based on the Song Rocketeer By Far East Movement. R&R Plz


**Here we go, come with me **  
**There's a world out there that we should see **  
**Take my hand, close your eyes **  
**With you right here, I'm a rocketeer **

**Let's fly **  
**Up, up here we go **  
**Up, up here we go **  
**Let's fly **  
**Up, up here we go, go **  
**Where we stop nobody knows, knows **

**Where we go we don't need roads, roads **  
**Where we stop nobody knows, knows **  
**To the stars if you really want it **  
**Got, got a jetpack with your name on it **  
**Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere **  
**Just say the words and we outta here, outta here **  
**Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared **  
**We flying up, up outta here **

**Here we go, come with me **  
**There's a world out there that we should see **  
**Take my hand, close your eyes **  
**With you right here, I'm a rocketeer, **

**Let's fly **  
**Up, up here we go, go **  
**Let's fly **  
**Up, up here we go, go, here we go **  
**Where we stop nobody knows, knows **

**Baby, we can stay fly like a G6 **  
**Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks **

**Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky **  
**And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah **  
**Where we at, only few have known **  
**Go on the next level, Super Mario **  
**I hope this works out, Cardio **  
**Til' then let's fly, Geronimo **

**Here we go, come with me **  
**There's a world out there that we should see **  
**Take my hand, close your eyes **  
**With you right here, I'm a rocketeer **

**Nah, I never been in space before **  
**But I never seen a face like yours **  
**You make me feel like I could touch the planets **  
**You want the moon, girl watch me grab it **  
**See I never seen the stars this close **  
**You got me stuck off the way you glow **  
**I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh **  
**I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh **

**Here we go, come with me **  
**There's a world out there that we should see **  
**Take my hand, close your eyes **  
**With you right here, I'm a rocketeer **

**Let's fly **  
**Up, up here we go, go **  
**Let's fly **  
**Up, up here we go, go **  
**Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows**  


* * *

"Hey Blossom." Brick yelled.

Blossom turned around. She smiled at him.

The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys have been best friends ever since the first day of high school, when they first showed up after all these years. The chose to leave behind the past and start a new life. Just as normal teenagers, but everyone knew that they weren't.

"What's up Brick?" Blossom walked up to Brick.

He leaned against the lockers, "Nothing much, hey since school's over, wanna hang out right now?"

She smirked, "Well aren't we hanging out right now?"

Brick grinned, "Of course. Got your stuff? I wanna take you somewhere."

"Sure. Let's go." Blossom took Brick's hand and they both left off toward the sky.

If you were just a normal human being, and you were sitting at the park, you could see a mixture of both Pink and Red streaks, up in the sky. It was such a beautiful sight that your eyes would start to tear up.

"So where are we going?" Blossom asked.

"Some place. Just come with me, and close your eyes. Don't worry, I'll have my grip on you." Brick smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She closed her eyes and hold onto him tightly. He knew that she was a bit scared, but she also trusted him.

"No one will know where we are going okay?" Brick said.

"Okay.." Blossom replied

The sky was dark and the stars were out. It was breath-taking.

A couple of minutes after, they landed. It was chilly.

"Can I open my eyes now Brick?" Blossom said.

"Okay, Go ahead." Brick grinned.

She opened her eyes, at gasped. What she saw was breath-taking. The city lights where beautiful and the dark sky showed it's stars clearly.

"It's...beautiful. All the stars and city lights...just.. Wow..." Blossom smiled warmly at Brick.

"Well..I wouldn't say those stars are Wow. Either those Lights..They're just trying their best to get you out of the way..." Brick smiled warmly back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your the most beautiful shining star I have ever seen."

And right then, and there...He kissed her.

As they pulled away, Brick said,

"Let's fly."

And they flew, hand-in-hand. Both lovers, enjoying the view.

"Brick, You know that your my Rocketeer."

"I Am? Well, Thanks Bloss." And He kissed her.

* * *

**Hi Their! No I Dont Own Anything (Neither The Song)**

**The Song is Called Rocketeer By Far East Movement. XD Hope you liked this short little chapter! **


End file.
